Blackberry Volume 1: Welcome to Black, Berry-chan
by EpicDragonLayla
Summary: Ichigo, an average teenage girl other than the fact she has orange hair, a weirdo for a dad, a great fighter, and oh yeah she can see ghosts too. So yeah actually she isn't an average girl. Her world gets stranger when a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki enters it. In black, Berry-chan aims to help her new friend as a threat arises in Karakura town.


**Hey stars out there in the humble fanfiction world! I EpicDragonLayla have got a new fanfiction for you! This one is a Fem!Ichigo fanfiction so don't like female Ichigo don't read. So the pairing for this fanfic is ByaIchi. So hate that as well but don't judge me. Also, it might take some time to write the next chapter of Akua the huntress hybrid. Please don't kill me!**

**Layla: Hey Berry-chan! Have you seen Michelle?**

**Ichigo: No, I haven't seen her. Probably doing something with Momo or Karin again. **

**Layla: Momo! Where is that little 3rd seat of mine!**

**Ichigo: *Sweat drops* There she goes again.**

**Michelle: Hehe! She forgot i'm the master of hiding. (Appears on Ichigo's shoulder.)**

**Ichigo: When did you get there!?**

**Michelle: Layla-chan doesn't own Bleachy! And most certainly never will!**

**Chapter 1: The Life Changing Days For Berry-chan**

Shadows leak over the white landscape of the large rock pillars. Wind whips through the desert as it crosses over to the area of a town in Japan. What looks like black goop drops into the sky of the japanese town.

"We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen." A feminine voice says as masked beings drop to the ground below."We respect that with every fiber that of which can't be explained." As they disappear as if they were never there. A girl in black robes stood on top of the telephone pole silently watching the town from above."I sense strong spirit energy nearby." The girl said quietly to herself. She jumped off into the night soaring through the town we all know. Karakura town.

And so fell the sword of fate...

"You got a death wish girl. You may be pretty but nobody jumps one of my guys for no reason and lives to tell about it." The man in front of the unnaturally tall and bright haired girl says. Hmm. Is all she replies."Thats all you got to say!" The guy lifts his fist to punch the girl. Just as he was about to punch her a foot lands in his face. He grunts in pain as he falls to the ground. When he is on the ground the girl starts to stomp on his back with her heel."Little Yamas down! We have to help him!" One of the other three shouts.

"Are you crazy? No way i'm taking on that overpowered girl." The others say."Now listen up you pond scum. Do you see that?" She points to the vase behind her that has seemed to be knocked over. Then the three remember this girls name most people called her. The she-demon. Rumor has it she could see the dead and speak to them."First question. What do you think that is? You the one in the middle. Answer and satisfy me." She said threateningly."Wait you talking to me?" The man in the middle asked."I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." He said.

"Correct!" She yelled and kicked him in the chin."Now the next question. That vase over there why is it lying on its side?" She asked terrifying the two other men."I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here." One said timidly. She then kicked them both away from her."You guys catch on fast. Now go and apologize or else the next time the flowers will be for you." She said in a scary calm voice that usually left shivers in people's body. All the guys left and started screaming apologies.

"There. That 'ought to keep punks from showing their ugly faces around here. Sorry about all that. I'll bring you some new pretty flowers tomorrow. How do daisies sound?" She asked the spirit girl."That sounds nice. Thank you. I think now I will be able to rest in peace." The girl said. The orange-haired girl smiled at the other girl."No problem. See you on the other side one day." She said to the girl.

'My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 15 and still counting. I am a high school student. My family runs a medical clinic here in town. Maybe its because were entrusted with the lives of the living. Not sure. But for as long as I can remember i've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed.' She told herself."I'm home Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo shouts to the household."Where's my greeting my little strawberry?" Isshin shouts ready to hug the orange-haired teen. She quickly punchs her father in the face before he could do any stupid hugging.

"Your late for dinner my sweety. What were you doing? Did you finally decide to get a boyfriend? Or is it..." She kicks him in the gut before he could finish the sentence. He groans in definite pain."Good job..." He groaned. She sighed."I'm going to my room. Sorry, Yuzu." Ichigo told the dirty blonde sister."Wow, dad you are terrible with kids." Karin told her weird father. The girl's father ran toward the picture of their deceased mother, Masaki Kurosaki."Oh Masaki! Our daughters are being so mean to daddy!" He cried as crocodile tears rolled down his face in waterfalls."Shut up old goatface!" Karin yelled at Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo walked into the door with a 15 sign on it. She walked into the small room and laid down on her strawberry patterned blanket that covered her bed. She sat up feeling uncomfortable and pulled out the hairclip her mother gave her. It was a hairpin with a garnet moon embroidered with silver. Two black chains held a charm each. The first had a wave made of sapphire and the second had a sun made of topaz. It was beautiful. She wondered if it was passed down for many generations because it looked very old. She gently put the hairclip in the jewelry box on her desk. Now that the hairclip was gone her hair cascaded down her back in silky orange waves.

She yawned. Ichigo didn't even realize how tired she was. School and spirits were pretty exhausting. She got up and dressed into her bed clothes. Silently she got back into bed and closed her heavy eyelids. That night she heard the same voices. Two of them. One was a very serious and deep feminine voice and the other sounded like hers but shrill and high-pitched. They both said the same thing."_Hear our voice. Call our name._" They always said that. But she didn't know their names so how was she supposed to call their names. Or wait... _their name__**. **_That was confusing. How could they both have one name?

She woke up the next morning and scratched her head of orange hair. Still thinking about that dream where she always heard their voices. It was always total darkness surrounded her so she could not see where they came from. Second day of school. She put on her school uniform and headed downstairs. Ichigo grabbed the slice of toast from the toaster. While eating the toast she looked at the TV screen to see a news report about an explosion. Yuzu looked at her sister."Berry-chan is something wrong?" Yuzu asked the orange head."Thats near here." She said.

She walked down the street silently passing the yellow police tape. The daisies she promised the girl were in her bag. She turned the corner and looked around."Hello?" Ichigo asked as she looked around. Then, she heard strange howling and ran towards where it was. She headed there then saw a big explosion. The smoke rolled towards her causing her to cough from it. When the smoke cleared a creature with a mask on was in front of her."Woah, what the heck is that?" Ichigo said as she stared at it."Help me!" The girl from yesterday ran towards her and Ichigo ran close behind her.

"Run! Hurry!" Ichigo told the shorter girl."What is that thing?" The spirit girl asked Ichigo."I don't know!" Ichigo shouted to the girl. The girl then tripped and fell."Come on! We've got to move." Ichigo told the girl. The creature came closer opening its mouth and howling at the two. But a black butterfly flew in front of Ichigo's face and then a girl in black robes unsheathed a blade from her sheath. She then sliced the creature across the mask. Blood poured from the wound on the mask. The girl landed and quickly jumped back up. She held her blade over her head and she swung her blade down spliting it down the middle.

The creature dispersed into the air as if it dissolved. The girl sheathed her blade making the metalic sounds as it slid back in."Woah." Ichigo said astonished. The girl looked back and walked away."Hey hold on..." Ichigo said as other people walked up behind her starting their chatter. Ichigo looked back in that direction with a surprised look on her face. That night Ichigo laid down on her bed thinking about what happened today."Who the heck was she? I couldn't make any sense of what happened out there today." She thought. She looked up to see a familiar black butterfly flutter into the room.

Her eyes widened as the girl walked in through the window and landed on the desk."What the heck are you doing here?" Ichigo asked the girl but it seemed she ignored her. The girl grabbed the hilt of the sword. Ichigo responded by backing up quickly and shouting."Put that thing away! You are not slicing me up!" The girl jumped down off the desk."Hey! Are you listening!" Ichigo shouted trying to talk to the other female. The girl stood there silently."I feel it." She said. Then the girl had a foot shoved into her back."Who are you and what do you want?" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo flipped the light switch.

"If you think your a theif you are not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!" Ichigo told the black robed girl. The short girl looked up at the orange head."You kicked me. But I can't be seen by normal humans. Are you saying you can see me?" The girl asked Ichigo."Well, considering that was just my foot I just planted in your behind. You tell me." Ichigo told the girl. The girl recovered from slight shock and picked herself up off the ground."Your the one I saw in town earlier. I remember." The girl told Ichigo."Nothing gets by you." Ichigo said to the girl.

"How very strange." The girl lifts her hand to the unnaturally, tall orange head's cheek and grabs both sides of her face."You look normal but you must be defective in some way." The girl said to Ichigo getting the strawberry slightly ticked off."I'll show you defective!" Ichigo said and tried but failed to kick the midget. The girl sailed over her head and landed behind her."Who are you?" Ichigo asked curiously."You want to know? Then i'll tell you." The girl said to Ichigo. The black robed girl turned toward Ichigo.

"I'm a Soul Reaper." The girl said.

**With the Spirit Girl**

The spirit girl was running down the street trying to escape from the thing chasing her. Panting, she runs behind a nearby streetlamp hiding behind it."Oh no. Not again." She says. Some telephone wires snap like toothpicks under the weight of some invisible force. The girl is surprised and runs away once more. Large footprints appear in the street following the girl close behind...

**Back with Ichigo and the Soul Reaper...**

"Alright, so your something called a soul reaper." Ichigo said curiously. The soul reaper nods her head."And your telling me that you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society?" Ichigo asked. She nods again."To deal with demons like the one we saw in the street today." Ichigo says. She nods."Which was chasing after that girl's soul." Ichigo says. The soul reaper nods again."Thats all believable to me..." Ichigo said then shouted."If I was Orihime I would!" The soul reaper puts an annoyed look on her face."How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when you just admitted you can see spirits!" The shortie soul reaper shouted.

"I've never seen or heard of soul reapers before and frankly your whole story is just too incredible. I don't believe in anything I can't see." Ichigo replied stubbornly."Well, you see me don't you?" The soul reaper retorted."Well, thats true and I agree with the fact that your not human. Why don't you go play your little soul reaper game somewhere else? Ok, little girl? Now run along." She said semi-sweetly and somehow gave the soul reaper a Unohana smile. The soul reaper shivered but still held her ground with a retaliation."I'm a little girl am I?" The soul reaper said and Ichigo looked at her questioningly.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!" She shouted and Ichigo's hands flew behind her back falling to the floor in the process. Struggling, Ichigo tried to look up but her hair was in her face."I can't move!" Ichigo shouted. Finally, she realized what an uncomfortable position she was in and asked a question."What did you do to me?" Ichigo tried to move but failed."I immobilized you. I used whats called kido on you. Its a high level incantation that only we soul reapers can use." The shortie explained."Its useless to struggle against it your just wasting your energy. I may appear young to you but i've lived nearly ten of your lifetimes. I would kill you on the spot for your insults if it were not against my orders. So, you little girl be greatful." The soul reaper told Ichigo.

"I'm sorry for insulting you. Jeez. If I knew you were older than me I would've not of treated you like a little girl." Ichigo said in a sympathetic tone."And now." The soul reaper said and pulled out her katana sending it down. Ichigo closed her eyes waiting for cold steel to meet her flesh but nothing arrived. She opened her eyes and looked to the side seeing the ghost from yesterday have the bottom of the hilt sitting just above his forehead."No, please don't. I don't want to be sent to the underworld." The ghost begged."You don't worry because you are bound for a better place. The soul society." The girl placed the bottom of the hilt on his forehead and pulled it off to reveal a glowing symbol.

"There your soul will be at peace." She said and he started glowing with blue light. It lit up the whole room with a bluish hue. Then, where the man used to be now stood a black butterfly. It started to flutter away off toward an unknown destination."Where did he go? What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked curiously. The soul reaper sheathed her katana slowly putting it back in."I sent his spirit to the soul one of the main responsabilities of a soul reaper." The girl told Ichigo."People here sometimes call it 'passing on'." The soul reaper replied."Now, i'll explain to you why i'm here and i'll use small words so you can understand it." The girl said to Ichigo.

She reached into the top of her robe and pulled out a sketchbook. She opened it and quickly drew a picture."There are two types of spirits in this world." The girl said and showed Ichigo the picture. Ichigo gasped in shock seeing those stupid rabbits that girls her age are into. Immature, childish ones that is. The she-demon would never be caught holding a chappy plush. **Ever.**"The first kind are the normal spirits called wholes. The ghosts you see are usually this kind. The second kind are evil spirits known as hollows. The hollow's attack people living or dead in order to devour their souls." She finished explaining to Ichigo about spirits.

"Any questions before I go on?" The girl asked Ichigo."First of all, why do you draw stupid chappies or whatever they are called and why do they look so bad?" She asked and had the notebook smack her head."Don't you dare insult the great chappy! I know how to get you back." She said and she drew chappy the rabbit on Ichigo's cheek and a heart on the other cheek. Ichigo squealed a little and shouted to her."You'll pay for this." The girl tossed the marker she held up and it would fall down for her to catch it again."Let us continue with our lesson, Madame."The girl suggested."There are two main jobs for soul reapers." The soul reaper held up two fingers.

"First, to lead wholes to the soul society through konso as I just did. Second, to exorcise the hollows where ever we find them." The girl explains to the orange head."That hollow with the bug body this afternoon. Why was it chasing that girl?" Ichigo asked the soul reaper."That I don't know. We have yet to fully understand what motivates the hollows to do the things they do." The soul reaper answered calmly and seriously. The same girl trips and falls to the pavement. A big hand extends to touch the girl. The masked creature or hollow sniffs the air picking up a high spiritual pressure."I can smell it. An a especially tasty soul. Its nearby..." The hollow said to the girl.

The hollow lifts his head and sniffs once more."Along with the smell of a soul reaper." He said to the world trudging away from the girl who looks on with shock. Windows break as the hollow howls into the evening air. Ichigo takes notice of this and opens her mouth to speak."What was that?" She whispered and looked up at the soul reaper."One thing we do know there is still a second hollow prowling somewhere nearby." The soul reaper told Ichigo."Then, what the hell are you waiting for? Go out and kill it!" Ichigo said angrily. The black robed girl looked down shamefully."I would, but I can't seem to detect its location. Usually, I have no problem finding a hollow thats close by. But here its as if my senses are being jammed by some powerful force." She told Ichigo truthfully.

"What are you deaf? There is something howling out there! I recognize that sound! Its a hollow!" Ichigo shouted in alarm."Something howling? What do you mean?" The girl asked Ichigo questioningly until she heard the howl herself. Alarmed, she gets up and gasps."Now, I hear it! Definitely a hollow!" She shouted."Thats what i've been telling you!" Ichigo shouted at the soul reaper. A small shriek rang through the house."Thats Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled at the soul reaper. The girl ran out to feel a heavy presence on her shoulders. How could she not have felt it before?"Undo this spell! Damn it!" The orange head yelled from the room.

"Ichigo..." Yuzu whimpered and limped to her sister's door. When she made it there she collapsed on the ground."Yuzu! What happened?" She asked her dirty blonde sister."Ichigo... Karins been...Ichigo...Save her..." Yuzu stuttered and another shriek reached Ichigo's ears. The soul reaper checked Yuzu to make sure she didn't have any major injuries. The soul reaper quickly ran downstairs and Ichigo started to get up even though she had kido to immobilize her. The soul reaper flew down the stairs stopping at the foot of them to see the hollow holding the orange head's sister she guessed.

"Put me down!" Karin screamed at the hollow. The soul reaper put her hand to her sword and unsheathed it getting into a battle stance. Ichigo tumbled down the stairs landing next to the girl."Stay out of it!" The girl shouted to Ichigo."Damn it." Ichigo said while trying to get up. The soul reaper stood there astonished. How could she...? A human... Get up on her feet? Shes under my spell! Ichigo moved beside the soul reaper."Foolish girl! You'll only get in the way!" The girl shouted."Shut up." Ichigo said calmly and somehow left shivers in the girl's spine. Ichigo then saw her sister in the hands of a hollow. Mad, she starts to pull on the spell that binds her.

"Karin!" She shouts and starts to struggle more."Stop the kido is too strong for a human to break! If you keep trying you'll only cause damage to your soul!" The girl yelled at Ichigo trying to get her to stop struggling but she started to notice the kido start to break. What shes breaking the kido? Thats impossible! She thought. It finally broke under Ichigo's immense spiritual pressure. Ichigo now free runs forward grabing one of the crutchs that were in the clinic in the process."Don't do it!" The girl shouted but to her misfortune the orange head did not stop.  
"Ichigo get me out of here!" Karin shouts to her sister. But when she lunged forward she was smacked aside by the hollow.

She landed painfully on the ground."Karin..." She said while getting up."I found you." The hollow growled and pulled its gigantic fist back to pound the orange headed teen. But before he could she jumped out of the way. The soul reaper took this chance and sliced the hollow's arm. Karin fell from the hollow's hand landing in Ichigo's awaiting arms. The hollow disappeared into darkness quickly."Oh Karin. I'm sorry." Ichigo said and the soul reaper appeared in front of her.  
"Do not worry. Your little sister is fine. The hollow left without devouring either of your sister's souls." The soul reaper said to Ichigo.

(AN: I'm really getting tired of calling Rukia 'The soul reaper' or 'The girl' so i'm annoyed with it to but I can't change it until Ichigo learns her name. Sorry guys.)

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked making sure her family were okay."Yes, that hollow is seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of spirit energy. In fact, the hollow earlier was hungry for that soul as well. Not the girls." The girl told Ichigo."But why?" Ichigo asked."For some reason most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you until now when you needed it to save your sisters. Thats why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you." The girl explained to Ichigo.

"The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result, your soul became exposed. Those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl and they were using her to track it down. Which means...  
the hollows are really after you." The girl explained to Ichigo. Ichigo put a terrified expression on her face. She hugged her sister close. The she-demon was terrified. Ironic. Ichigo thought."Those things want me." Ichigo said to herself. The hollow reappeared from a black portal and howled once more.

"Its back! Get out of here!" The girl demanded."No!" Ichigo refused."So the viscious attacks on that poor girl were because of me." Ichigo asked."Thats one way to look at it." The girl told Ichigo."And now both of my precious sisters could die and the whole thing is my fault..." Ichigo asked the soul reaper. She had flashbacks of her sisters hurt and captured by the hollow. She growled in anger and ran toward the hollow."Stop!" The girl said to Ichigo. She was now in front of the hollow looking at her feet."Coward! Quit attacking others! If its my soul you want come and get it! Fight me one on one you monster!" Ichigo threatened the hollow.

The hollow roared again and lunged at the orange-headed teen."Oh no!" The girl cried and moved forward. Blood sprayed into the air and when Ichigo looked again the soul reaper was in front of her. The hollow had bit into her shoulder and then the soul reaper took her blade to cut the hollow's mouth. The hollow cried in pain and raged around like a confused bull. The girl fell to her knees with a wound on her right shoulder. She then fell to the ground. Terribly wounded.  
"Soul reaper!" Ichigo cried. She was panting from the sudden rush and pain."You are a foolish girl. How could you possibly have thought... you were any match for a hollow?!" The girl yelled at the foolish girl.

"Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul does not satisfy them for long. If you do not stop interfering were all going to end up its food!" She told Ichigo. The soul reaper tried to get back up pushing herself up off the ground. The hollow still howled in pain."I'm too injured to fight. Do you want to save your family?" The girl asked the orange head."Of course I do. If theres a way tell me!" Ichigo demanded."It will only be temporary but you must become a soul reaper yourself." The raven haired girl told Ichigo.  
"What?" Ichigo said."You must take my zanpakuto and run it through your chest so I can pour my powers into you. I can't garanteed you'll live but if it doesn't work it won't matter." The soul reaper told Ichigo.

"Then, give me that blade. Soul reaper." Ichigo said quietly."My name is Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia told the orange-head. The hollow made its plunge toward the two girls unknowing the future outcome. Ichigo put both hands on the blade grasping it firmly near the guard. The hollow was getting closer now."And my name is... Ichigo Kurosaki." She told Rukia. The sword slid forward plunging into Ichigo's heart. An explosion of light exploded outward blinding the hollow for a second until a cutting sound was heard signaling a limb being cut off.

(You know what song goes here. Thats right #1 baby!)

The arm of the hollow was cut off in a instant and there stood Ichigo in the black shihakusho of the Soul Reapers. What... her blade... its huge! Rukia thought. And my power... she took it all! Rukia thought surprised. Reacting on instinct Ichigo put her large blade over her shoulder in a calm stance. "Hey!" Ichigo shouted as she lunged forward. _Who is she? I have never seen a human who has such enormous spirit energy that she can confuse a Soul Reaper's senses. I have never seen a human who was able to break the kido with her own power. And... I have never seen a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto become that large! _Rukia thought amazed. Ichigo ran forward her large blade up in the air ready to strike. The hollow stomped down only to have his webbed foot cut off.

The hollow stumbled forward death fast approaching for the soul eating creature."Feel my wrath for hurting my family, you fish-faced monster!" Ichigo yelled as she raised her blade slashing the hollow in half. With its last roar it fizzled away, exorcised finally.

Kurosaki Ichigo / 15 years old

Hair / Orange

Eyes / Brown

Occupation / High School Student and...

SOUL REAPER!

**End...**

**I know! I'm finally putting something up! Bad Layla for procastinating! I'm really sorry for not submiting anything. I was really busy for the past few monthes. I'm having trouble with the 5th chapter of Hollow Scar. I'm trying to make it original in some way. My brain has been stuck in writer's block for quite some time. When, I post the 5th chapter don't hate me if its terrible. I might rewrite the series later. Yeah, Blackberry Volume 1 hoped you like it! **

**Epic, out!**


End file.
